


Floating

by unitcircle



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitcircle/pseuds/unitcircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drizzt floats. How long has Artemis held him here, lost in the tide of passion? It might be hours still before Artemis decides they are done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Drizzt floats. Pulses of sensation flow over his body, awareness flirting with his mind like gentle waves breaking on the shore. Artemis brings him to a peak, then lets him fall again. Caresses threaten to overwhelm him, only for heated hands to retreat once more.

Artemis rocks against him. The languid movement reminds Drizzt of his years aboard _Sea Sprite_ , but there is no ocean spray here and the salt he tastes is from the sweat covering his and Artemis’ joined bodies.

Drizzt floats. How long has Artemis held him here, lost in the tide of passion? It might have been hours since Drizzt first felt the ropes slip around his wrists. And it might be hours still before Artemis decides they are done. Only Artemis, a man defined by his impeccable self-control, has the power to end Drizzt’s torment.

Artemis waits. The hands gripping Drizzt’s body still when Artemis pauses in his ministrations, as he has countless times tonight. Drizzt feels Artemis’ eyes on him, watching for his breathing to calm and the tension to fall away from his body.  The full-body tremor that precedes Drizzt’s imminent orgasm subsides. He gives nothing away in combat, but in bed he cannot hide. Artemis has learned to read every tell, every subconscious movement that he makes during their nights of pleasure. Artemis knows what Drizzt needs as if it were written on parchment.

Drizzt floats. His lips trembles as breathless moans come unbidden from the very core of his being. In the heady haze of passion, he can barely feel where his body ends and Artemis begins. Only his cries and the muffled slap of skin on skin break the silence. Artemis has not said a word since they began.

Artemis does not stop this time. Drizzt’s body shakes underneath Artemis.  Glazed lilac eyes meet Artemis’ darker ones as Artemis drives both of them to completion. Drizzt’s body spasms around Artemis, who leans forward and crushes kiss-swollen lips to his own. Artemis’s mouth steals his final cry.

Drizzt floats. He is lost in the fog of his release. He is dimly aware of Artemis moving above him, saying something, but he can scarcely feel his own body. Tomorrow he will feel the bruises on his wrists where he pulled too hard at the ropes. Tomorrow he will feel the soreness when he sits. But for now, Drizzt floats.


End file.
